HON private chatrooms
by xx beccarella xx
Summary: all of the HON gang except Neferet create a private chatroom so that they can talk 2 eachother better, especially because erik is in Hawaii because of his new poetry hobby..please r&r nd its just a little story i thought would be unusual
1. idea

**Hiya! So this is an idea I came up with a while ago but never really put pen to paper so to speak. Whilst I have some ideas of my own, I would appreciate it if you would give me some ideas as to what you would like included in this story. Also, don't be afraid to give me criticism as this is only my 2****nd**** ever fan fiction story and I am trying to improve my creative skills as much as possible. So here it goes on with the story…..**

**Chapter 1**

**Zoey had created an online chatroom so that many fledglings across the world could stay in contact, and be informed about how different or similar the houses of night schools are compared to her own. But mainly, she wanted to keep in contact with her Erik, who had left a week ago for another poetry competition. (Since the sixth book he has written lots of poetry and won numerous awards for it) Although she is completely jealous that not only is it in Hawaii, but she is worried about all of the girls flirting with him and "wanting a piece of the action." So anyway, she decided to have a chatroom and only tell those who she could trust because if Neferet found out then she would feel even worse and probably have been manipulated into her evil plots again. **

**Erin, Shaunee and Damian left her to have her daily chat with Erik. They only got half an hour because of his busy schedules so she intended to make the most of it. **

_The poet's princess (zoey)_

_Erik (Erik)_

_Country_gal_4eva! (Stevie-Rae)_

_____________________________________

"_**The poet's princess" has logged on**_

"_**Erik" has logged on**_

**The poet's princess: **hi Erik how r u 2day??

**Erik: **I'm fine now but I was bombarded by 100's of girls all screaming my name….it was exasperating!!!...it wa-

**The poet's princess: **what do you mean exasperating what did they do…nd anyway I thought u were going out wif me??

**Erik:** I AM going out with you nd if u let me finish wat I was trying 2 say then u wud have realised tht I was going say tht even though it was exasperating the only person I wanted screaming my name was u !!

**The poet's princess:** awwww!!! Luv u 2 hun nd just so u no I'm realli srry 4 wat I said, I was just a little jealous nd depressed coz 2day was realli annoying!!!

**Erik: **what happened 2day lyk babe?

**The poet's princess: **I was listening 2 my favourite song on my ipod…u no _our _song in my dorm nd the evil witch Neferet yanks it out of my hand, grabs my hair, and drags me out of the room to meet the stupid new teacher. She told me not only 2 keep my hands off him but 2 also bow down 2 her!!!! How freakin' weird is she??

**Erik:** well u shud no tht ever since we destroyed tht _thing_ she had fallen in luv wif, she has been wanting her revenge nd knows exactly how to wind u up. Just ignore her baby and remember what I told u 2 do??

**The poet's princess: ** yea, I remember. Anyway, enough about me tell me how did ure poetry recital go?

**Erik:** …..um it went f-f-fine

**The poet's princess:** what happened I can tell tht u r hididing something from me?

**Erik:** nothing really except I got a surprise 2day nd it wasn't exactly good

**The poet's princess: **what was the surprise??

**Erik:** um u shud b asking who was the surprise but it was actually Neferet she w-

**The poet's princess: **WHAT??!!

**Erik:** umm yeah it was Neferet and she wanted 2 know how mine nd ure relationship is going nd how long I wud b staying in Hawaii 4

**The poet's princess:** well doesn't this just prove tht she is planning something?? Did she say nything else??

**Erik:** no she didn't, but I think she is planning something so I wud make sure u r extra careful nd hang aroung wif 1 of the gang at all times coz I don't want nything 2 happen 2 u!!

**The poet's princess:** don't worry Erik I promise I will, but I really hope tht she isn't planning anything but if she is nd ure still not back, please don't come back until u shud coz I don't want nything else happening 2 u 2.

**Erik: **i promise I wont come bak….i don't lyk it but I will promse 4 u

**The poet's princess**: ok thx it means a lot 2 me u no….u being safe!!

**Erik:** isn't tht supposed 2 b my line lol??!!

**The poet's princess:** yea…I guess it is a guy thing 2 say srry but u do no tht I really worry about u

**Erik:** yeah I no u do but plz don't I can take care 4 myself….listen ive g2g now coz the recitle starts in 2 mins cya luv u always mwah!!

**The poet's princess:** lol kisses 2 cya nd remember I luv u xx

"_**Erik" has logged off**_

**The poet's princess:** **sigh**

_**The poet's princess has logged off**_

___________________________________

****Plz tell me what you think of this and if there are any abbreviated words that you don't understand. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue with the silly story. Thanks!!!****


	2. deciding what to do

**Hiya I just want to say thx to all of the people who are encouraging me to continue this story even though I thought it was a little silly. I do not own any characters from the house of night series and i am not trying to make any money from this. Anyway enough said here is the next chapter enjoy!!**

_The poet's princess (zoey)_

_Erik (Erik)_

Country_gal_4eva! (Stevie-Rae)

twin_1 (Shaunee)

twin_2 (Cole)

blonde_goddess_ (Aphrodite)

_________________________

"_**The poet's princess" has logged on **_

"_**Erik" has logged on**_

"_**Country_gal_4eva!" has logged on**_

"_**twin_1" has logged on**_

"_**twin_2" has logged on **_

**The poet's princess: **hey every1 thx 4 joining my cht rm!!

**Country_gal_4eva!, ****Erik,**** twin_1, twin_2 **say together**:** np z!!

**The poet's princess:** so do u wanna play truth or dare???

**Twin_2: **hell yeah!!

**Twin_1:** sure z sounds lyk fun!!

**Erik: **umm ok as long as they r not 2 bad lol x)

**Country_gal_4eva! : **y'all better not listen 2 him….he don't know wat he's tlkn about !! **cheesy smile**

**The poet's princess: **ok who wants 2 go 1st??

**Twin_1: **me me me !!! pick me!!!

**The poet's princess: **ok chill plz ure giving me a messenger headache lol

**Twin_1: ****smiles sheepishly** sawrry

**The poet's princess: **k truth or dare hun??

**Twin_1: **umm dare!!!

**The poet's princess: **k I dare u 2 put peanutbutter all over ure body and get Stevie-Rae 2 lick it out!!

**Country_gal_4eva!: **z y do I av 2 lick it ???

**The poet's princess: **well coz I don't wanna, I don't want erik going near another girl except me nd it wud b 2 much fun 4 cole 2 do it since ure twins lol srry hun!!!

**Country_gal_4eva!: **its ok z I understand**.**

**The poet's princess: **so r u gunna do it now??

**Country_gal_4eva! & ****Twin_1: **sure!!

"_**The poet's princess" has logged off **_

"_**Erik" has logged off**_

"_**Country_gal_4eva!" has logged off**_

"_**twin_1" has logged off**_

"_**twin_2" has logged off **_

_______________________

**15 minutes later**

**Erik: **haha I can't believe u had 2 lick it off her chest!!! **cough** it really turned me on **cough**

**The poet's princess: **well if I knew it would have turned u on I wud have done it and in a private session **flirtatious smile**

"_**blonde_goddess" has logged on **_

**twin_2:** who the..

**twin_1:** …hell is dat???!!

**The poet's princess: **cant u guess who is vain, thinks of themselves as a goddess, used to like tormenting us and had blonde hair??!!

**Twin_1, twin_2, ****Erik, ****Country_gal_4eva! All say: **APHRODITE!!!!

**blonde_goddess: **well hello 2 u 2 nd FYI I actually only enjoy winding everyone except Erik up

**The poet's princess: **I h8 2 b blunt but… y have u signed on nd how did u find out about dis? its supposed 2 b a private chtrm??

**blonde_goddess: **I have signed on simply because I can and im realli popular nd I foung out about dis from Neferet.

**Twin_1, twin_2, ****Erik, ****Country_gal_4eva!, the poet's princess All say: **NEFERET??!! How did SHE find out about our chtrm??

**blonde_goddess: **I dunno perhaps the fact tht she can read all of ure minds here except Zoey….nd I wonder y she wanted me 2 join soooo badly lol??

**The poet's princess: **idk 2b honest but I was wondering if u wanted 2 play truth or dare wif us but u r NOT 2 repeat nything tht is said hre k??

**Twin_1, twin_2, ****Erik, ****Country_gal_4eva! All say: **y r u gunna let her play z after all she has done 2 us??!! She will probably tell every1 wat is said hre

**The poet's princess: **well if u remember she did help save Stevie-Rae from Neferet and I don't think she will tell ny1 about dis cos she has changed!!! Do u promise??

**blonde_goddess: **FYN I promise!!! Can we not just play the game already instead of babbling on??!!

**The poet's princess: fyn!! Cole u ask her since it was ure dare last!!**

**Twin_1: **blondie truth or dare??

**blonde_goddess: **firstly DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE!! Nd secondly I choose dare!!

**Twin_1: **fyn I dare you to…


	3. funny dares

_**A/N: hiya I was in a kind of writing mood 2day so I decided to upload another chapter. (I no!! 2 chapters in 1 day lol) so anyway I don't own anything from the HON series and here is the next chapter. Sorry if it is a bit short but its all I could think of doing.**_

_The poet's princess (zoey)_

_Erik (Erik)_

Country_gal_4eva! (Stevie-Rae)

twin_1 (Shaunee)

twin_2 (Cole)

blonde_goddess_ (Aphrodite)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________

**Twin_1: **Fyn I dare you togive me a piggy back whilst singing the "im a little teapot" song.

**blonde_goddess: **F***! Do I have 2??

**Twin_1: **z did a far worse dare thn tht so if u don't u will have 2 do any 4 dares tht we choose so I would recommend tht u do this.

**blonde_goddess: **fyn ill do it but does every1 have watch??

**Twin_1: **yeah!! There wud b no fun in it otherwise!!!

**blonde_goddess: **fyn come on then lets get it over with…meet me in the dining hall…no-one will b there other thn us.

**Twin_1, twin_2, ****Erik, ****Country_gal_4eva!, the poet's princess All say: **ok

"_**The poet's princess" has logged off **_

"_**Erik" has logged off**_

"_**Country_gal_4eva!" has logged off**_

"_**twin_1" has logged off**_

"_**twin_2" has logged off **_

_______________________

** In the dining room **

"God you're heavy for such a little thing!!" said Aphrodite, looking at everyone in the group whilst panting heavily.

"Come on! You have to sing too!!" said Cole, occasionally giving a _yeeha! _as Aphrodite spun her around.

Everyone in the group was obviously finding this incredibly funny as they were all laughing their heads off. Aphrodite froze on the spot fro a minute whilst thinking of the words. Once her face paled she began running around again whilst singing it.

"I am a little teapot  
Short & stouts  
Here´s my handle  
Here´s my spout  
When I get all steamed up  
I just shout  
Tip me over & pour me out

I am a very special pot  
It is true  
Here is an example of what I can do  
I can turn my handle into a spout  
Tip me over & pour me out

I am a little teapot  
Short & stouts  
Here´s my handle  
Here´s my spout  
When I get all steamed up  
I just shout  
Tip me over & pour me out

I am a very special pot  
It is true  
Here is an example of what I can do  
I can turn my handle into a spout  
Tip me over & pour me out"

As soon as he said the final line, she dropped Cole and suggested to the laughing group to get back to playing truth or dare. So they did.

__________________________

"_**The poet's princess" has logged on **_

"_**Erik" has logged on**_

"_**Country_gal_4eva!" has logged on**_

"_**twin_1" has logged on**_

"_**twin_2" has logged on **_

**The poet's princess: **WTF is Aphrodite???

**twin_1: **who…

**twin_2: **cares

**The poet's princess: **I do, perhaps she was upset about the dare.

**Country_gal_4eva!: **z who cares, she wasn't really any fun to begin with and lets continue with the game. Its her fault that she couldn't handle one dare!!!

**The poet's princess: **fyn we'll continue…Stevie-Rae Shaunee truth or dare?

**twin_1: **umm ill pick truth…

**Erik:** aww ure no fun lol

**twin_1: **I don't care! I picked truth so gimmie a truth!!!

**The poet's princess: **pleasecalm down Shaunee he didn't mean anything nasty did you erik??!!

**Erik: **no im sorry Shaunee

**twin_1: **its k so whats the truth question??

**The poet's princess: **umm…


	4. Caught! final chapter srry

_The poet's princess (zoey)_

_Erik (Erik)_

Country_gal_4eva! (Stevie-Rae)

twin_1 (Shaunee)

twin_2 (Cole)

blonde_goddess_ (Aphrodite)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________

**The poet's princess: **umm…What is the strangest thing you have ever done to get the attention of someone and did it work??

**twin_1: **well when I was little, I threw my pen at the back of my crush's chair and asked them to pick it up for me, only it didn't work coz it accidently whacked off his head!!! It was so embarrassing.

**Erik:** lol tht must have been funny

**twin_1: **well it wasn't

**Erik:**wateva

**twin_1: **so Stevie-Rae truth or dare??

**Country_gal_4eva!: **DARE of course!!!

**twin_1: **ok, I dare you to either do 25 push ups with your underwear on or 10 completely nude!!! Which 1 do u choose?

**twin_2: **I lyk the way u think twin!!

**The poet's princess: **omg!! That is soo embarrassing either way lol so which 1 u gunna choose??

**Erik:**please say the naked 1 lol!!!

**The poet's princess, Country_gal_4eva!, twin_2 all say: ERIK!!!!**

**Erik:**srry but I am a guy I do lyk 2 imagine!!!

**Country_gal_4eva!: **for arguments sake ill choose the underwear 1.

**twin_1: **aww ok

**Country_gal_4eva!: ****sighs heavily** shall we go offline nd do it now??!!!

**The poet's princess, Country_gal_4eva!, twin_1, twin_2, Erik all say: **hell yeah!!

**Country_gal_4eva!: **ok lets go then.

**­**_____________________________

"_**The poet's princess" has logged off**_

"_**Erik" has logged off**_

"_**Country_gal_4eva!" has logged off**_

"_**twin_1" has logged off**_

"_**twin_2" has logged off**_

____________________________

**in Zoey's dorm**

"come on! Put your back into it!!!" shouted Shaunee, whilst Cole was sitting on top of her.

"well I would have been able to if your twin hadn't sat on me!!!"

"come on you are halfway there….16" Zoey said, whilst trying to reassure her best friend.

Suddenly the door burst open and Neferet appeared, her auburn hair glistening .

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!!! AND WHY HAVE I FOUND OUT THAT YOU HAVE A CHATROOM!!! YOU KNOW ITS AGAINST THE RULES!!! I EXPECTED BETTER FROM ALL OF YOU, ESPECIALLY ZOEY!!!" screemed Nefreret, whilst taking a huge breath.

"well Neferet you didn't say that chatrooms were against the school rules and for that we are really sorry, and I promise not to do the chat rooms anymore"

"I SHOULD THINK NOT!!"

" she always spoils our fun!!!"

"I HEARD THAT!!"

_**So sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I couldn't think of what to write….also because I haven't had that many reviews I have decided to end it there. Thank you to all of those people who read it and I am sorry for not continuing it.**_


End file.
